Pas un conte de fées
by Laemia
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un crétin enfermé dans une tour contre son gré, d'un preux chevalier, et de Sora le dragon qui parle. Une histoire banale, en somme, s'il n'y avait pas ce petit détail... Vaniku, OS


Il était une fois, dans un pays fort fort lointain, une tradition fumeuse et obsolète qui consistait à séquestrer de jeunes personnes de sang royal dans une tour, dans le but de les obliger à attendre « l'amour, le vrai ».

Comprenez : le preux chevalier ayant suffisamment de biceps pour les délivrer. Cela évitait, entre autre, que cette âme sœur se révèle être un comptable ou un marchand de carottes. Car pour triompher du féroce dragon qui gardait la tour il fallait, quand même, savoir se servir d'une épée – le bout pointu devait pénétrer dans le bide de l'ennemi – et avoir suffisamment d'oseille pour s'acheter une armure digne de ce nom.

Le prince Vanitas était l'une des nombreuses victimes de cette éducation parentale plutôt désastreuse. Et lui n'avait doublement pas eu de chance.

En règle générale, il était de coutume d'enfermer des individus de genre féminin dans ce genre de tours. Des jeunes filles à qui l'on avait bourré le crâne de millions de contes de fées et de romans à l'eau de rose, dans le but de les inciter à rester bien sagement dans leur prison dorée et à rêver du prince charmant.

Pas de chance, toutes ces histoires n'avaient guère inspirées Xion, la sœur jumelle de Vanitas, qui – rien que ça ! - s'était tirée la veille de leur seizième anniversaire pour éviter de moisir des années dans une pièce de neuf mètres carrés en attendant qu'un tas de muscles ne la libère. En plus, elle avait le vertige.

Mais il fallait respecter la tradition, tabernacle ! Se dirent le roi et la reine. Fort heureusement, le couple royal disposait d'un fils en trop, qui possédait l'âge requis pour une séquestration légale.

Le fait qu'un mariage entre deux bonhommes virils ne leur donnerait aucune descendance biologique ne parut pas leur effleurer l'esprit.

Aujourd'hui, plus de deux ans après le pire jour de sa vie, Vanitas dormait du sommeil du juste, en pleine après-midi – comme il est de coutume chez les gens qui s'ennuient fermement – lorsqu'un claquement d'ailes à sa fenêtre le réveilla subitement. Il grogna avec toute la grâce d'un homme des cavernes et décida, dans un élan de boudinerie, de faire le mort.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il rattrape ses heures de sommeil. Il dormait peu la nuit : le fait d'être traîné de force dans un donjon miteux et de ne voir personne pendant des années laissait quelques séquelles psychologiques, entraînant tout naturellement des insomnies sévères. Les joies de l'éducation médiévale.

Nouveau claquement d'ailes. Le jeune prince poussa un cri de rage.

« Mais ferme ta gueule, Sora !

-Il y a un chevalier sur la route, Vani ! »

Renonçant à sa sieste, le dénommé Vani se leva d'un coup, de vilaine humeur, et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, derrière laquelle se trouvait l'énorme tête de son dragon-gardien, Sora.

« Et tu peux pas le cramer, comme d'habitude ? »

La créature fit un mouvement qui ressemblait à un haussement d'épaule.

« Bah, c'est que je préfère avoir ton avis avant, tu vois ? expliqua-t-il. On sait jamais, hein. »

Vanitas se passa une main dans les cheveux, bailla. Encore une perte de temps.

« Hum, et donc ? s'enquit-il.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sora.

-Bah, le chevalier ! Il est comment ?

-Euuuh, j'ai pas bien vu ! J'y retourne ! »

Et il s'envola, provoquant un énorme courant d'air qui ébouriffa les cheveux du prince. Celui-ci soupira longuement et se laissa glisser le long du mur, pour ne pas que le chevalier puisse l'apercevoir depuis la route. Il essayait de ne pas se faire trop d'espoirs.

Ils disposaient d'un accord, avec Sora. Le dragon s'évertuait à faire fuir ou à brûler vif les vieux, les moches, et les filles – oui, ça arrivait : son arrière grande-tante avait épousé une femme-chevalier, ce qui avait bien embêté ses parents, mais la tradition étant la tradition...

Mais au final, même avec un joli jeune homme, Vanitas n'était pas certain de vouloir se marier à dix-huit ans. Tradition mes couilles, se disait-il.

Sauf qu'il s'agissait évidemment de son seul moyen de s'échapper un jour de cet endroit moisi. Alors autant se montrer exigeant sur la marchandise, non ? Il pourrait toujours trouver une solution en temps voulu pour contourner cette histoire de mariage.

 _« Tu devrais t'estimer chanceux, lui avait déclaré Sora une fois. De toute façon, si tu n'avais pas atterri ici, tes parents auraient voulu que tu te marie avec une fille, et vu que c'est pas ton truc, c'est encore pire._

 _-Oh, super, j'ai hérité d'un sort moins horrible que ce que j'aurai pu avoir, je devrais me montrer reconnaissant ! Ta gueule un peu des fois, hein. »_

Il voyait toujours le côté positif, Sora. Et peut-être qu'il avait un tout petit peu raison, au fond du fond. Seulement, voilà, Vanitas possédait bien trop d'ego pour se laisser dicter sa conduite par des lois archaïques. Un peu comme sa sœur, en fait. Ah, il la détestait de s'être fait la malle comme ça, sans prévenir !

Les écailles brunes de Sora réapparurent à la fenêtre.

« Alors, encore un vieux ? demanda Vanitas.

-Non ! s'exclama Sora d'un air ravi. Il est _beau_! »

Le prince haussa un sourcil, le dévisageant pour tenter de déterminer la véracité de ces paroles. Le dragon semblait surexcité.

« Dis m'en plus...

-Il est grand, et un peu plus âgé que toi j'pense. J'dirais, dans les vingt-deux ? Après il fait peut-être plus vieux ou plus jeune, j'sais pas. Il est beau ! Genre, si j'étais un humain, ça serait mon genre, tu vois ? J'te l'aurais peut-être piqué. Il a des longs cheveux et des jolis yeux et...

-Ouais ça va, je vois le tableau.

-Cache ta joie, surtout !

-Ben, c'est surtout que je dépend de ta parole, là, mec, expliqua Vanitas. J'suis obligé de te croire, alors c'est un peu gênant, si tu te trompes.

-Non mais t'as pas à t'en faire, j'te jure !

-T'es au courant que tu te retrouveras au chômage technique, si je m'en vais d'ici ?

-T'inquiète ! lui sourit Sora – enfin, l'équivalent d'un sourire en physionomie dragonne. On dirait un des mecs de tes magazines. »

Vanitas, en tant que « princesse » prisonnière dans une tour, bénéficiait d'un abonnement gratuit à Rêves de Jeunes Filles Magazine, une revue qui frisait la pornographie. Un des seuls avantages de sa condition, vraiment.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Alors, il allait vraiment sortir d'ici ? En charmante compagnie, qui plus est. Et après tout, tant pis si le gars s'avérait hétéro. Au pire, cela réglerait cette histoire de mariage. Leurs parents ne pourraient pas vraiment les forcer dans de telles conditions, si ?

Même si la perspective le décevait un peu, sans qu'il n'ose se l'avouer.

« Bon bah, j'y vais ? questionna Sora.

-Ouais. Mais si tu m'as menti... »

La créature lui fit un clin d'oeil, de sa pupille verticale.

« T'inquiètes ! Il sera encore temps de s'en débarrasser s'il te plaît pas. Honnêtement, ça serait dommage, mais bon si tu v-

-Allez, vas-y, putain !

-C'toi la putain » rétorqua Sora.

Et il s'envola, porté par les noms d'oiseaux que lui criait Vanitas à travers la fenêtre ouverte.

Celui-ci posa sa tête contre le mur et se mit à observer le plafond, sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ça. Il n'avait aucun plan, à vrai dire. Oh, il aurait pu y penser, durant tous ces mois d'enfermement, mais il avait été trop occupé à dormir et dire à Sora de cramer des mecs, apparemment. Il aviserait !

… Et il avait une petite idée en tête.

Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on enfermait les princesses à l'âge de seize ans, l'heure où les hormones s'éveillaient véritablement et que le risque de faire des bêtises s'accentuait de jour en jour. Cette constatation biologique fonctionnait aussi avec les hommes.

En clair, Vanitas avait la _dalle_. Et pas au sens alimentaire du terme.

S'il pouvait le convaincre de...

 _Calme-toi, t'as même pas encore vu la tête du gars !_

Se tournant vers la fenêtre, il y risqua un coup d'oeil. Le chevalier ne se trouvait visiblement plus sur la route. Il était donc déjà à proximité de la tour. Mais que diable foutait-il, alors ?

En colère contre lui-même, contre Sora et contre cet inconnu – qu'il imaginait de la même façon que les éphèbes de ses magazines – le prince en était réduit à se tourner les pouces en attendant que le dragon ne feigne une mort atroce sous les yeux du chevalier triomphant. Puis que ledit chevalier grimpe quatre à quatre les dix milles marches de la tour et comprenne le mécanisme de la serrure – qui ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur, sinon Vanitas se serait tiré depuis bien longtemps.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge de bois ouvragé accrochée au mur, avant de se rappeler qu'il en avait arraché le mécanisme dès le début de son exil – le maudit objet prenait un malin plaisir à sonner toutes les heures, le bougre. A présent, il regrettait de n'avoir aucun moyen de passer le temps, mis à part des magazines louches.

Si seulement ce foutu dragon pouvait se dépêcher de mourir !

« Hey !

-Ah ! Putain, Sora ! »

Il venait de frôler la crise cardiaque. Le gros œil bleu de son ami brillait d'amusement.

« Ton monsieur est en train de grimper les marches ! J'espère qu'il va pas tomber et se rompre le cou ! »

Vanitas soupira.

« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il risque de s'apercevoir que le dragon qu'il croit avoir tué a disparu ? Retourne faire le mort !

-J'voulais te dire au revoir, mec ! T'es pas sympa.

-Content que tu t'en aperçoives enfin... Mais fais vite, il risque de te voir. Et reste à portée de voix, au cas où !

-Tu es la plus pénible des princesses que j'ai eu à surveiller !

-Sans doute parce que j'ai une paire de couilles.

-Indirectement, peut-être, approuva Sora. Eh bien... Salut, hein.

-Ouais.

-Si t'as des enfants, tu me les enverras ?

-Que dalle. J'compte pas perpétuer cette tradition de merde. J't'embaucherais peut-être pour garder un trésor ou d'autres trucs que font les dragons.

-Tu m'envoies un faire-part de mariage, aussi ? »

Pas sûr qu'il épouse le preux chevalier, mais ce serait trop long de l'expliquer à Sora, qui lui, croyait encore aux contes de fées malgré leurs nombreux débats à ce sujet.

« On verra. Allez, tire-toi, sinon il va te voir. »

Cela parut suffire à la créature, qui afficha un air ravi avant de s'éloigner à tire d'aile. Vanitas le regarda faire.

Il allait lui manquer. Peut-être.

Au moment précis où le reptile devenait un point flou dans le ciel, le loquet de la porte se mit à trembloter. Le prince se leva d'un bond, soudainement anxieux. Il esquissa un mouvement pour se recoiffer, s'administra une tape sur la main pour se punir de ce geste. Un peu de contenance, allons ! Ce n'était pas un crétin de guerrier qui allait le rendre fébrile, si ? Il se serait foutu des claques !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement gênant et Vanitas ne bougea plus. Son regard accrocha une paire d'yeux turquoise, qui lui rappelèrent qu'il n'avait pas vu la mer depuis longtemps.

Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, à se détailler. Sora avait eu raison. Plus que raison, même, il avait minimisé les faits, morbleu.

Hormis les traces de suies sur son visage, et les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur – quoique, certains appréciraient le style – l'individu arborait un visage délicat, un regard étonné et de longs cheveux argentés. Il paraissait effectivement un peu plus âgé que Vanitas, une différence qui ne se remarquerait même plus d'ici peu de temps.

Et puis, ouais. Il était beau.

 _Putain de merde._

Le preux chevalier, une fois son souffle reprit – volé, sans doute, par les dix milles marches de la tour – ouvrit la bouche, hésitant :

« Hum... Je... Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais vous n'êtes pas une demoiselle.

-Non, en effet. »

Ah. Il avait beau s'être attendu à ce moment, son cœur loupa un battement.

« Et, hm... Êtes-vous également la personne que je dois délivrer et... »

Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase. Vanitas pinça les lèvres.

« Vu que j'ai passé deux ans à vous attendre, le contraire me ferait chier. »

Le chevalier eut une réaction inattendue. Au lieu de s'enfuir en flippant, il leva le visage vers le plafond et soupira comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'envoler de ses épaules.

« Merci Seigneur ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le prince Vanitas haussa un sourcil, retrouvant peu à peu son sang-froid. Intéressant...

Il croisa les bras et afficha un rictus contrôlé.

« Dois-je comprendre que la situation vous arrange ? »

L'autre se passa une main sur le visage et avança de quelques pas, souriant. Son armure faisait un fracas de tous les diables lorsqu'il bougeait, comme une armée de casseroles en très grande forme.

« Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-il. C'est surprenant... Mes parents m'ont, hum... Forcé à accomplir cette quête. Et je ne voulais pas vraiment, eh bien...

-Épouser une femme ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Il y eut un silence. Vanitas soupira.

« Bon, écoute. On peut se tutoyer, vu la situation, nan ? Tu sais quoi, on va se poser et boire un truc en discutant de tout ça, tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme parut surpris de la familiarité de son ton, mais ne paraissait pas à ça près... Il inspecta en revanche la pièce ronde.

« Vous... Tu as à boire, ici ? »

Vanitas ricana.

« Ils ne laisseraient pas un prince sans tout le confort nécessaire. Franchement, contrairement à ce qu'on entend, c'est décent ici. A part pour le traumatisme psychologique. »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers un pan de mur circulaire et tira une poignée de la même couleur pourpre que le reste, révélant un réfrigérateur doté de tout ce qui constituait une alimentation décente.

« Tout arrive par pigeons voyageurs, expliqua-t-il au chevalier médusé. Ça fait grave chier de pas pouvoir choisir ses repas, mais... Pfff, j'ai du jus de myrtilles, si tu veux ?

-Ouais... Ce serait bien. »

L'inconnu s'éclaircit la gorge, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je m'appelle Riku, d'ailleurs.

-Oh. D'accord.

-Et toi ?

-Ah, euh, Vanitas. »

Plutôt embarrassant... Vanitas se demanda comment faisaient les personnes qui se rencontraient dans cette tour, depuis des années ? Comment ouvrir la discussion avec quelqu'un qu'on était sensé épouser, au juste ? Même s'il ne le ferait pas forcément. Voire pas du tout. Mais quand même.

 _Rah, merde._ Il n'avait qu'à être lui-même. Non ?

Ils s'assirent à la petite table disposée près de la fenêtre, après que Vanitas ait ramené la seconde chaise – dont il se servait comme bureau, puisqu'il ne recevait pas énormément d'invités.

Il y eut un énième silence, puis Riku souffla un rire gêné. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et leva les yeux vers Vanitas.

« C'est... Excuse-moi, c'est plutôt étrange, tout ça.

-J'te l'fais pas dire... renchérit le prince.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pas que ce soit mal, hein ! C'est juste que... »

Mignon. Sa difficulté à expliquer le souci fit sourire Vanitas. Décidément, la pudeur de la société...

« Oui, j'ai bien compris que t'étais gay » l'aida-t-il.

L'autre ouvrit des yeux ronds mais ne démentit pas, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son amusement. Après deux ans à ne pouvoir embêter personne hormis un gros lézard, quelle distraction !

« Par contre, poursuivit le prince en se redressant sur sa chaise, ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi te lancer dans cette quête si tu pensais y trouver un être doté d'un vagin, hm ?

-Tu as un étrange franc-parler, pour un prince, fit observer le chevalier.

-Je crois que le mot que tu cherches est 'grande-gueule'. Je t'ai posé une question, _Riku_. »

Ce dernier soupira comme s'il sentait que la journée allait être longue, puis déclara sombrement :

« Mes parents m'ont un peu forcé la main, à vrai dire. »

Vanitas grimaça. Décidément, ces foutus géniteurs qui se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardaient pas...

« J'ai les mêmes à la maison » s'amusa-t-il en désignant la pièce d'un vague geste de la main.

La déclaration eut au moins pour mérite de faire sourire le sobre chevalier. _Pas complètement dénué d'humour,_ nota Vanitas. _Et de répartie ?_ Riku poursuivit son histoire.

« J'ai onze frères et sœurs. Il fallait bien réussir à caser tout ce petit monde. Alors, quand mon père a eut cette idée... J'ai bien tenté de protester, mais leurs arguments m'ont convaincu... Plus ou moins. Je n'avais pas trop le choix.

-Quel genre d'arguments ?

-Un mariage n'est qu'un contrat. Et être l'époux d'une princesse apportait quelques avantages. Puis, tant que j'assurais ma descendance, j'étais libre de... Vaquer à mes occupations, par la suite. »

Vanitas pouffa de rire.

« Quelle merde.

-Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas enthousiaste. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela, cependant ?

-Que tu les emmerdes, répondit franchement Vanitas.

-Hum... Ce n'est certainement pas ce que tu as répondu aux tiens quand ils t'ont parlé de cette tour, si ? »

 _De la répartie, effectivement_ , commenta-t-il mentalement. _Déjà ça._

« J'ai encore moins eut le choix que toi, je te signale ! »

Le regard du chevalier se fit curieux. Il sembla hésiter à poser la prochaine question.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

-Oh, longue histoire...

-Nous avons du temps, fit observer Riku.

-Ma sœur s'est tiré la veille de notre anniversaire. On sait pas où elle est passé. Il ne restait plus que moi pour jouer les greluches.

-Oh. Pas si longue histoire que ça.

-Oui, bon. »

Vanitas profita de l'interruption de la conversation pour l'observer un peu plus amplement. L'archétype du vaillant chevalier – physiquement et apparemment mentalement. Cela avait son charme, sans aucun doute. Et puis, le prince sentait qu'il pourrait bien s'amuser à le taquiner, au moins un temps. Mais à long terme, hm...

Eh, il ne le connaissait que depuis dix minutes ! C'était _ridicule_. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne se rendait compte de l'absurdité de ce genre de situations ? Quand il rentrerait au pays, il aurait deux ou trois choses à y redire.

Mais les yeux de Riku brillaient d'un éclat étrange et, quand même, il était curieux de la suite des événements.

Finalement :

« Je la comprends, admit le chevalier.

-Pfff, tu parles ! renchérit Vanitas qui ne décolérait pas contre sa frangine. Si j'avais su, je l'aurais ramenée au château à coups de pieds au cul. »

Riku haussa un sourcil et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'aurais pas fait la même chose, à sa place ?

-Je... Ouais. Un point pour toi. Quelle tradition pourrie...

-C'est injuste, acquiesça l'autre.

-Heureusement qu't'es là pour me tirer d'affaire, hum ? » sourit Vanitas.

L'autre gigota dans son siège, faisant tinter la théière géante qui lui servait d'armure.

« Je suppose que oui, marmonna-t-il.

-A ce propos, tu veux pas enlever ton machin ? »

Riku haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi, mon machin ?

-L'armure, là. C'est bon, le dragon reviendra plus t'embêter. Tu dois avoir chaud.

-Ah... »

Il détourna le regard.

« Non, ça ira, déclina-t-il.

-Je me dois d'insister, renchérit Vanitas. Ça doit être lourd. »

A vrai dire, son intention n'était pas totalement désintéressée. Son chevalier possédait certes un très beau visage, mais avec ce _truc_ , le reste ressemblait un peu à une grosse tirelire. Puis, il voulait vérifier s'il se faisait avoir sur la marchandise ou non.

« Non, vraiment... »

Et est-ce que Riku était en train de piquer un fard ? Pour une fois, Vanitas se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

« Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir retenir un sourire moqueur.

-C'est que, hum... Cette armure ne permet pas... Les affaires de rechange.

-Je commence à me demander qui est le plus stupide de nous deux : moi qui ne comprends rien, ou toi qui n'arrive pas à t'exprimer. »

Le chevalier poussa un soupir excédé, toujours en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.

« Hum... Je crains de ne pas avoir de pantalon. »

 _Oh_. De plus en plus intéressant. Son sourire s'étira encore.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas un problème » murmura Vanitas.

Cela eut au moins pour effet de sortir Riku de son embarras. Il le dévisagea d'un air franchement estomaqué.

« J'ai du mal comprendre, fit-il d'une voix posée.

-Peut-être pas...

-Vous plaisantez ? »

Retour de l'accent de nobliau et du vouvoiement. _Urgh_. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, excédé. Sans blague, il fallait qu'il tombe sur le mec le plus pudique du royaume ! Pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir de la _chance_ , au moins une fois ?

Il décida de jouer cartes sur table. Son récit l'apitoierait peut-être ?

« Ecoute, Riku, souffla-t-il. J'ai passé deux ans enfermé ici, sans la moindre compagnie. Et je sais que la science est une discipline récente, mais leurs histoires d'hormones me paraissent fondées, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Puis ce foutu lit est confortable. »

Pas très romantique, il devait bien l'avouer. Mais, même s'il avait cru en la romance, il n'aurait pas su formuler son discours autrement. C'était déjà suffisamment étrange comme ça.

Le chevalier continua de le regarder, impassible – extérieurement, en tout les cas. Il semblait presque figé, mais ses lèvres finirent par remuer.

« Vous me _demandez_ , résuma-t-il, de pratiquer la... _chose_? Hors mariage ?

-Grosso modo. C'est juste une idée comme ça. J'veux dire, ça serait dommage de rater l'occasion. Et pitié, arrête de me vouvouyer. C'est assez bizarre comme ça. »

Un changement se produisit sur le visage de Riku : une sorte de rictus crispé. Vanitas ne comprenait pas s'il s'agissait d'une expression de dégoût ou s'il se retenait juste de rire.

Loupé, en tout cas.

« Êtes-vous devenu fou, mon prince ? »

Ledit prince haussa les épaules, l'air désinvolte.

« J'vois pas le mal.

-C'est un blasphème ! Et c'est interdit. Et les traditions...

-Oh, pitié ! coupa Vanitas en agitant les bras. Ne me faites pas avaler ça ! Tout le monde tente de faire bonne figure, mais on sait bien que la plupart désobéissent et coïtent avant le mariage. Histoire de tester, quoi. Il faut juste ne pas se faire _prendre_... Enfin, si. Ne pas se faire attraper, plutôt. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et ne me faites pas croire que vous ne l'avez jamais _fait_! »

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de mimer le vouvoiement de l'autre, par nervosité. Et aussi, qu'il s'emmêlait les pinceaux, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais avant ! Voilà ce que ça coûtait, l'absence de vie sociale !

« Je... Mais bien sûr que non ! »

Il semblait profondément outré par l'insinuation.

« Ah, fit Vanitas, déçu. Vous- Rah, merde avec ça ! _Tu_ es un spécimen plutôt rare, de nos jours.

-Et toi, tu... ? »

Le prince rit jaune.

« Non, on m'a enfermé ici avant que l'occasion ne se présente.

-Ah, oui. »

Son visage exprima un certain soulagement, comme s'il ne supportait pas l'idée que le prince auquel il était destiné puisse commettre un tel acte. Était-ce de bon augure ? Vanitas n'aurait su le dire...

« Tu es sûr de refuser l'offre ?

-Vanitas... »

Son nom sonnait affreusement pompeux, dans sa bouche. Plutôt plaisant.

« Je plaisantais ! »

Le chevalier se détendit peu à peu. Il se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise – encore un bruit de vaisselle – et esquissa un sourire.

« Tu es vraiment un prince atypique...

-En bien ou en mal ?

-Hum... réfléchit Riku. En mal, je dirais ? Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer ! Je veux dire... Je ne trouve pas de manière polie de le formuler. Disons que certains pourraient penser que tu n'es pas très... présentable.

-Présentable ? »

Quoi, il le trouvait si moche que ça ? Avait-il refusé ses avances à cause de son physique ? Pourtant, Vanitas n'avait jamais vraiment douté de sa personne, en particulier sur ce point...

« Par ta manière de penser et de parler, clarifia le chevalier en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce ne sont pas des choses que diraient un prince... En principe. »

Pfiou. Un soulagement inexplicable souffla à travers Vanitas. Il se mit à sourire, sûr de lui.

« Et qu'en penses-tu, toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est... Intéressant, je dirais. »

 _Exactement ce que je pense de toi_ , songea le prince.

Ce n'était pas si mal parti, au final.

Il y eut un autre silence, un peu gêné. _Ç_ _a faisait longtemps._ Vanitas se demanda s'il devait forcer la conversation en demandant à l'autre si son trajet s'était bien passé, si la météo blablabla... _Ecoeurant_ , décréta-t-il.

« Bon, on y va ? proposa Riku en faisant mine de se lever. Le château est suffisamment loin, et ce dragon m'a fait salement transpiré.

-J'ai une douche, si tu veux, fit Vanitas en indiquant une trappe au plafond. Elle se déplie. En revanche, elle n'a pas de rideau... »

Cette fois, la plaisanterie amusa le jeune homme.

« Allons, nous aurons tout le temps pour ça plus tard.

-Plus tard ? répéta le prince en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, tu sais... répondit Riku avec un vague geste de la main. Quand nous serons arrivés au château et que... Tout sera fait. »

Pour le coup, Vanitas ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grand yeux rond. Est-ce qu'il faisait allusion au _mariage_? Flûte, il avait totalement oublié ce détail !

« Riku, comment te dire ça sans paraître blessant ?

-Je t'écoute... »

Il se figea en une pose presque dramatique. Vanitas roula des yeux au ciel.

« T'es bien gentil et bien charmant, hein, bichon, mais on vient de se rencontrer. Tu vas pas me demander ma main, là, rassure-moi.

-Hum, la tradition...

-On emmerde la tradition ! On lui pète à la gueule, bordel ! En quoi c'est si important ? Regarde où la tradition, elle nous a mené, hein ? Moi bloqué dans un fieffé donjon avec pour seule compagnie un dragon légèrement débile. Et toi, hein ? T'aurais été obligé d'épouser une _fille_! T'imagines ça, un peu ? Les filles, elles ont un vagin, Riku ! Les vagins, il faut les éviter, quand on est homosexuels. T'aurais dû lui faire des _enfants_! Tu comprends ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ce stade, le chevalier devint blanc comme un linge, mais hocha la tête.

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça chan-

-On est pas toujours obligés d'écouter nos vieux, si ? C'est nul.

-Dois-je en déduire que nous repartons chacun de notre côté ?

-J'ai pas dit ça... soupira Vanitas. T'as l'air cool, ça me ferait un peu chier de plus te revoir. Hum, c'est un euphémisme.

-Je t'apprécie aussi.

-Chut ! Tu vois, l'euphémisme, c'était pour éviter de prononcer ce genre de phrases !

-Peu importe, non ? »

Le chevalier se rassit, pensif, puis poursuivit en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Que fait-on, dans ce cas ? »

Soudain, une idée fleurit dans l'esprit du prince, comme la providence s'abat sur le monde.

« On a qu'à s'en aller ! proposa Vanitas. Pas très longtemps. Un genre de vacances, tu saisis ? Pour voir ce qu'on fait ensuite.

-Pour apprendre à se connaître, acquiesça l'autre. Je dois reconnaître que c'est malin... Mais...

-Ne me ressors pas le coup des traditions ! Tu ne demandes qu'à te laisser convaincre, et tu le sais bien... »

Il bluffait. Pourtant, le regard turquoise de son chevalier se fit plus décidé.

« Ma foi, acquiesça finalement Riku. Cela pourra nous montrer si on s'apprécie vraiment.

-Décidé, alors ? sourit Vanitas.

-Décidé. »

La réponse du chevalier rendait le prince inexplicablement guilleret. Il ne croyait pas à l'amour, et encore moins aux miracles, mais il devait reconnaître son sacré coup de bol, sur ce coup. Le destin ? Il détestait ce mot, mais...

Il se levèrent, et l'armure de Riku imita un concert de trompettistes.

« Par contre, j'vais pas supporter ta quincaillerie ambulante très longtemps.

-J'ai des affaires de rechanges dans mon sac, répliqua l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Pour peu que mon cheval ne se soit pas enfui. »

 _Et que mon dragon ne l'ai pas bouffé._

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte, Vanitas sentit qu'on le retenait pas le poignet. Il se retourna, surpris par le contact. Riku souriait d'un air presque fourbe.

« J'peux savoir ce qui te prend ? déclama le prince.

-Je pense qu'il est de coutume que le preux chevalier reçoivent un baiser de sa belle en récompense. Ou de son beau. Ça sonne moins bien, cela dit.

-Ca me paraît une bonne idée. »

Il se pencha vers lui.

Ils vécurent heureux et adoptèrent un ou deux enfants.

* * *

 **Hey ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit ! :)**


End file.
